You called me your girlfriend
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Nick called her his girlfriend and hitches her leg over his waist as the elevators close. What happens next? NC-17


**Hey guys. This was prompted to me on tumblr on what happens when Nick calls Jess his girlfriend and after that LEG!HITCH. Be warned: if smut is not your thing- turn back now! If you're cool with it, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

_You called me your girlfriend._

Jess has been called someone's girlfriend before. Hell she had been Spencer's girlfriend for six years. She had been Russell's girlfriend and she had been Sam's girlfriend but she never really /felt/ like someone's girlfriend then. Sure she likes those guys, but when she thought of being their girlfriend? Eh. Bleh. No. It never seemed right and ultimately that's why it never worked out.

When Nick Miller finally called her his girlfriend it was like a bolt of electricity ran up her spine and down to the pit of her stomach, with this feeling she felt like she could move mountains and scream from the rooftop that she was Nick Miller's girlfriend.

They collided like long lost lovers, her arm wrapping around his neck and her leg hitching over his thigh. He didn't miss a beat as his hand grabbed her ass, groping, before running down to her thigh to bring her around his waist. She hummed in to his mouth before pulling back, her eyes shining and her mouth swollen. Her breath was shallow and she grinded down on his already prominent erection and Nick cursed before capturing her mouth again, kissing her sloppily because let's be honest, he was still buzzed. They stumble backward and Jess' back hits the wall and her heels dig into Nick's ass for support before her head falls back to give him access to her throat, which he is already giving attention to. He nips and sucks and licks in just the right spots and ohmygod, "Say it again," Jess murmurs just before his hand snakes between them to grope her breast and she squeaks, thrusting against him and they're fucking dry humping in the hallway and both of them are too caught up in one another to care.

Nick pulled back, staring at her in the sweetest, most sincere way she's ever seen him look at her and if looks could melt away clothes her's would be in a puddle at his feet in the hallway. He says "Girlfriend, you're my girlfriend, Jessica." And that statement combined with her full name and his scruffy voice dripping with desire for her and only her sent her into a frenzy again. Her fingers slide in his hair, pulling him closer as her tongue licks up into his mouth and his hands are tight on her ass, supporting her as his feet stumble toward the door of 4D. They had to get inside.

Jess is whimpering, fisting at the collar of Nick's shirt and his eyes are crossing because she's gyrating on his hips as he's trying to fumble with the damn door and he swears to fucking god he can feel her heat through his jeans, through her fucking tights and underwear.

"Open the door, Nick." Jess is urgent, her breath is hot on Nick's ear and her lips suck his earlobe into her mouth. She's impatient. She wants him now, everywhere, all at once.

Once the the door is open he lets her on her feet and his hands are on her waist, fingers gripping tightly into her and her pushing her backwards into the open doorway, their movements are rough and they slam into the door frame, their mouths fused together. "Get inside, Jessica. Get in the house now." She can only respond with a moan, her mind blurred with blind lust for this man (that's right, Nick Miller is a man). They slam the door, not giving a fuck who they disturb, and within seconds Jess is pushed up against it and Nick is pulling at the hem of her sweater, fingertips brushing the skin of her sides as he pulls the damn thing from her body.

Jess groans, his face is buried in her cleavage and his tongue is lavishing over his favorite part of her breasts (besides her nipples) and her hand reaches down between them to cup the bulge in his boxers. It's his turn to groan as her small hand runs up and down the length of his shaft through the layer between them and she's met with a wet spot that somewhere in the haze of her mind she realizes that he's so turned on that there's pre-cum on his shorts and holy Zeus batman she wants to lick it all off.

Her fingers work on pulling his shorts off but she's having a hard time with her coordination because he's got the material of her bra pulled down and his tongue is doing that thing on her nipples that only Nick Miller's tongue can do. Twisting and sucking and nipping ever so lightly with his teeth, once again he has her traveling through space and time, stars bursting behind her eyes and she knows, she knows, that her panties are ruined right now from the wetness that's pooled into them.

"Fuck," she breathes into his hair as his mouth gives her other nipple the same attention and he loves when she cusses, and it's such a rare occasion that it happens in every day life but in bed, Jessica Day has the mouth of a sailor and he loves that he gets to be the one to hear it.

Her hand reaches in and finds his erection in record time and she realizes he's gone commando and he mumbled something about laundry and all she can think is "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" and she squeezes him. He swears them time and grabs her wrist and pulls it from his pants. As much as he /wants/ to be touched he shakes his head "not yet" and she groans in frustration. She just wants to make him come. As many times as humanly possible, right this second.

But right this second he's picking her back up, his hands all over her ass and thighs as they stumble through the living room, sucking face so hard that they care about little else and they run into walls, shelves, knocking everything in the way down until finally her back comes in contact with the kitchen island and she lets out a soft "oomph" and his hands are back on her waist and he's lifting her up onto the counter and her eyes glaze over as she catches glimpse of his biceps flexing as he does so and Jesus Christ why is he so clothed? She tugs on his shirt, "Off, Nick take off your shirt." Her voice is low and sultry and up until this moment she wasn't even aware she had a sex voice but holy wow.

Nick obliges, lifting his shirt from the bottom before momentarily getting tangled up at the arms and throwing the shirt across the room where it lands on the coffee table. Jess' hands are on his chest, her fingers raking through his chest hair which surprised even her with how hot that actually is. It makes her throb deep inside knowing that even though he may sometimes act like a boy, physically Nick Miller is a man.

She's looking at him, her fingers raking from his chest to his shoulders to his scalp, his hair sticking up in every direction with the course of her fingers and she smiles at him, "hey boyfriend," he's panting, running his hands up and down her naked sides, "why don't you be a doll and take off this bra."

His eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas and his hands are now sliding up her back, his fingers underneath the strap and in one swift motion the bra is sliding off her shoulders and is soon slung across to the table, forgotten as her bare breasts are now literally in his face, nipples stone hard still from the attention they received earlier.

She squeezes him with her thighs, pulling him closer. She's getting impatient and she drags his hand from her waist down, underneath her skirt and she lifts up lightly so she can get his hand in the waist band of her stockings. She runs his hand in between her legs and he doesn't even have to move her panties aside to know that she's beyond soaking wet. He inhaled sharply as his fingers run up and down the wet material and she thrusts her hips into him, "Mmmm, see. See how bad I need you, Nick? Need you so bad." She's babbling and begging but she doesn't give a shit.

Nick has never been one to deny Jess of what she wanted and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. He pushes her skirt up her thighs, bunching it at her hips and his hands are clumsy with need and pulls on her tights, ripping one side straight down the leg and before he even has time to apologize she's using her toes to pull and kick them the rest of the way off murmuring a soft "it's okay, it's okay," and her her hands squeeze his shoulders affectionately.

Using his hands he spreads her legs wide, he feels like the ultimate pervert because he can't take his eyes off what's in between them. Her purple panties (to match that bra that's somewhere now) have a definite wet spot on them that have him in a trance. Just as she digs her heels into him and groans, urging him to do /something/, he leans in a swipes his tongue directly up the middle of the spot and her ass leaves the fucking counter her back arches back so hard. His hands are tugging at the elastic on her panties and before she knows it they're off and the counter top is cool beneath her overheated skin. She clutches the sides of the bar and he blows directly on her clit and she yelps, moaning out a stream of profanity and his name. The flat of his tongue makes contact and runs up and down her folds, swirling around the entrance before plunging inside and she tastes so good- so Jess- that he moans and she feels it vibrate through her and her hands fly to his hair as she cries out to God. He's spent a lot of time down here, memorizing her body and what she likes, what makes her make those incredible breathy sighs that he's become addicted to and what makes her scream, so when her thighs begin to shake around him he brings the point of her tongue to her most sensitive bundle of nerves and licks in soft circles. She moans loudly, her voice going up an octave, "So good Nick, oh my god, so good right there, right there," and simultaneously he sucks her clit between his teeth and plunges two of his thick fingers inside of her and "yes, yes, yes, oh, fuck," she's coming and clenching and shaking around him. Nick hums against her, licking her up until she's slumped against him, her arms holding her up against the counter.

He leans back and just stares at her, her head is thrown back with that fucking beautiful hair hanging down her back, her lips parted and she's panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly and she's so fucking gorgeous is hurts. No, it actually fucking hurts because his erection is pushing into the material of his shorts so he reaches in his pants, trying to readjust his cock, giving it a slight squeeze for measure, and groans. The boxers have to go so he shucks them off and his cock is throbbing, he's so hard that his cock bobs and hits his stomach and he growls "Jess, c'mon," and he's picking her up off the counter and carrying her bridal style to the couch.

He knows he isn't going to last long so he brings her down on top of him, his hands settling at her hips and she leans down to kiss him, her brown hair falling to create a curtain around them, his hand cupping her face as their kissing changes from sweet to passionate and she can /feel/ his shaft dripping with precum on her thigh and she reaches between them and grabs him, pushing herself up to angle him against her entrance, running the tip up and down her center, gathering the wetness that was still pooling between her thighs. She rubbed the head of him around her clit and he let out a quiet sob before she brought him back to her entrance and he tightened his grip on her, "Jess, Jess wait." He panted and her eyes flew up at at him, huge. Had she done something wrong? "Condom. We don't have a condom." A smirk washed over her face, relieved that that's all he was stopping her for (because honestly she wasn't sure if she could stop), "Shut up, Miller. Don't care."And she sunk down on him and they both groaned. It felt so good like this, so good to just feel him inside her without the layer of latex around him. "On the pill, remember?" But his brain had blacked out. She placed her palms on his chest, her hands playing with his chest hair again, and lifted herself off of him and pushed back down, taking him deeper with each thrust and he braced his feet against the couch to thrust up into her.

They moved so well with each other, fit so perfectly against each other that it never took then long to find the perfect rhythm.

"Shit, Jess," Nick groaned as she picked up her speed, grinding down on him. She leant down with her arms braced on either side of his head, her breasts in his face and oh fuck he wasn't going to last long, not with feeling how wet, and tight she was and how good she felt when she clenched around him. His hand tangled into her hair, grabbing a fistful and he yanked hard, sending her flying over the edge and "oh god, oh fuck, fuck, Nick," and Nick lifted her off his lap, scooting back despite her reassurance earlier and stroked himself once, twice, and came on his stomach, collapsing against the couch as his heart hammered in his chest and he did something that felt like blacking out.

When he came to Jess was cleaning his stomach up with tissues and he looks down and smiles at her, "hey, Jess you didn't have to..." Her blue eyes flick up and a smile flits around her lips and she brings a finger to his lips, "shhhh, this is what girlfriends do." She wipes him clean and balls the tissues up and tosses them aside, too caught up in the moment to give a damn that it's gross that jizz Kleenex is being thrown around their house. She climbs on the couch and he instinctively brings his arm around her and pulls her close.

"I guess I should have called you my girlfriend a long time ago, huh?" He stretches out beside her and his feet intertwine with her's and kissed the top of her head.

"That's what I'm sayin'." She laughs lightly before yawning and her eyes drift closed and the next thing she knows is she's being lifted from the couch and Nick is shushing she stirs from her sleep, "Just carrying ya to bed, Jess." Nick whispers and shes faintly aware that when he lays her down he lays her down in /his/ bed (because ya know, who wants to sleep on sheets where another naked man has previously been?) and he crawls in beside her and pulls the covers up and around them, her ass fitting against him as the little spoon. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Nick Miller."

Nick smiles and for the first time I'm his life he's the best at something and all he ever wants in life (maybe for the rest of his life?) is be the best for Jess.

-—-—

The next morning the door to the loft is unlocked and Schmidt, Winston, and Coach walk in laughing and talking and then stop dead in their tracks as they notice clothes strewn across the living room, books are knocked to the floor, papers from the counter are now scattered on to the floor, Jess' bra is on the table and he couch is in disarray and covered in tissues.

"Well would anyone like to take a wild guess what went on here last night?" Sarcasm dripped in Winston's voice.

"Oh God. Disgusting. This place reeks of sex and sin. I'm so glad i moved out." Schmidt said, his arms crossing his chest, "DID YOU HEAR THAT NICK? SO GLAD I MOVE OUT!"

"You guys wanna help me go spend these bunny bucks?" Winston asks quickly, awkward.

"Please yeah let's get out of here." Coach nods and they all turn and walk out of the loft, Schmidt slamming the door behind them before quickly re opening it, yelling "And clean up this filth you horny animals!" And shuts the door behind him, smiling, secretly happy that Nick has finally found something good in his life.

**Review? :)**


End file.
